snipstanopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ahsoka Tano Battles: Ahsoka vs Bowser
Ahsoka Tano faces off against the Koopa King! Who will be the victor? DISCLAIMER: This battle is similar to the death battles found in Death Battle Fanon, however it is an original idea solely for the purpose of entertainment. No content in this battle have been plagiarised or copied from other sources. Written by DarthSnips1137 Introduction "Master?" Ahsoka woke up in the middle of the night, sensing a disturbance in the force. She sat up in her bunk as a pang of worry hit her. Was her master gone? Ahsoka crept out of bed and tiptoed down the ramp of the starship and stepped outside, heading to where her master, Anakin Skywalker, said he would be sleeping. The day before, Ahsoka and Anakin had touched down on a far-away planet in the evening to refuel in hope of continuing their journey the next day. Her master had insisted on sleeping outside the ship in the dark of night in case anyone tried to steal the ship. Despite Ahsoka's insisting that he should stay safe and sleep inside, Anakin, being the stubborn person that he was, refused to listen to her as usual. Ahsoka neared her master's makeshift campsite and gasped as she saw that his portable bed was empty. Where did he go? Normally she would not be worried, but she sensed that something had happened to Anakin, perhaps that he had been captured by someone. She gritted her teeth, determined to find her master the very next morning. Ahsoka's eye caught something lying on the ground a few feet from Anakin's campsite. It was a strange turtle-like shell covered with smooth green scales with a stripy underbelly. Ahsoka had never seen anything like it. Suddenly, a small yellow creature burst through the foliage nearby, startling Ahsoka. "Hey! That's my shell!" Ahsoka noticed that the little creature looked somewhat like a turtle, but instead of a shell, it was wearing a white singlet. Ahsoka slowly handed him the shell. "You gave me quite a scare," she said as he slipped back into the shell, something she never thought a creature could do. "Uh, sorry," the creature muttered, turning to leave. "I just came back looking for it, I thought you were going to keep the thing. You know, I lost it when me and my squad captured a guy here that my boss wanted to imprison, and..." Ahsoka grabbed him by the arm. The creature tried to squirm away but Ahsoka was stronger. "Can you tell me what this 'guy' looked like?" The creature's eyes went wide. "He- uh, he was... sleeping, and he had wavy hair, big muscles and was, well... tall, I think?" he stammered. Ahsoka's eyes narrowed. "You had better tell me where you took him. That was my master you kidnapped!" At this, the creature broke into panic. "I'm- I'm sorry! I didn't have a choice! My boss... he's big-time scary!" Ahsoka raised her hand. "You will take me to my master," she said to him, using the force to manipulate his mind. "And you will free him." "I will take you to your master," he replied slowly, "And I will free him. Come on!" Bowser's castle The creature led Ahsoka through a dense forest of trees, along a winding path and over a bridge that overlooked a river. He was a little thing, barely up to Ahsoka's shoulder, with big green shoes and an enlarged nose. He was covered in yellow skin with four-fingered hands and eyes that stuck out on the top of his head. Eventually, the two of them came to a large, scary-looking castle. Sculptures of monster heads adorned the spires and lava flowed from cavities in the walls. The creature led Ahsoka to the front door and pushed it open with a loud creak. The two of them stepped into a massive throne room adorned with old purple curtains and held up by pillars with spikes. The room was guarded by skeletal-looking creatures, much like the one escorting Ahsoka but appearing to be made up entirely of dry, grey bones. In the center of the room stood a large, gold throne, and on the throne sat an enormous, bulky monster with horns, spiky armbands, a large spiny shell and clawed fingers. "Who goes there?" the monster snarled, clearly not in a good mood. "Your evilness?" the little creature said, bowing politely. "We have a guest. Please kindly allow me to escort her to the dungeons." "A GUEST?!" roared the monster, making the turtle shrink back in fear. "Since when did we see to guests? Well, I guess I have to see what this nonsense is all about." He sat back in his throne. "Leave at once! I will show our 'guest' some hospitality!" The little creature nodded in fear and left the room. Then the monster turned to Ahsoka. "I am Bowser, the Koopa King," he growled. "What brings you to my castle?" Ahsoka sneered at him. "I know you captured my master. You will bring me to him, or you will die." Bowser burst out laughing. "Bwahahahahaha... do you think you scare someone like me?" He rose from his throne. "I'll tell you what, since you are so eager to kill me, why don't you fight for your master?" A small smile brewed on Ahsoka's lips as she ignited her twin lightsabers.. "Challenge accepted." FIGHT!!! Ahsoka readied herself as Bowser charged towards her, rolling into a spiky ball and preparing to ram her to bits. As he was about to make impact, Ahsoka jumped into the air and frontflipped over him, landing with her lightsabers at the ready. Bowser collided into the throne room doors, smashing them into several large pieces with an almighty crash. Furious, he stood up and blew an enormous blast of fire directly at Ahsoka, who was caught off guard but skillfully used the force to push the flames into the surrounding walls of the room. Several tapestries on the walls caught fire and started to burn. Bowser roared with rage and began to hurl red koopa shells across the room at Ahsoka, who in turn started slashing them in half with her green lightsaber blades. Catching one, she jumped onto the throne and force-pushed the shell into Bowser with all her might. The shell connected with his stomach and he doubled over in pain for a few seconds. Then he stomped his foot, creating a shockwave that tore through the room, knocking over candles, dry bones and anything else nearby. Ahsoka rode the wave, flipped through the air and took a swing at Bowser with her lightsaber. She only managed to sever one of his horns, but this drove him into a furious fit and he attempted to slash Ahsoka with his claws. He missed, but Ahsoka stumbled back and tripped on a fallen candlestick, losing one of her lightsabers. Seeing his advantage, Bowser leapt high into the air and slammed the ground, creating great cracks in the floor and sending Ahsoka flying back several meters. She slammed into the back of the room and was momentarily dazed, but recovered quickly enough to realise that Bowser was throwing bob-ombs at her. Quickly, she rose to her feet and force-pushed them back towards Bowser, causing them to explode in his face and making him roar in pain. Dark blood seeped from his cheeks and jaws where the shrapnel caught him. His hair and eyebrows were burnt and scorched and his eyes were red from the smoke. Quickly, Ahsoka leapt through the air slashed with her remaining lightsaber, catching him in the side and tearing a long gash. Bowser roared and swiped with his paw, sending Ahsoka crashing into a barrel of gold coins. The coins spilled across the floor, causing Ahsoka to trip and slam onto her buttocks. Her lightsaber flew out of her grasp. She rubbed her aching backside and looked up to see Bowser advancing on her. He produced several large hammers and began hurling them at her. Ahsoka dodged them, but she knew she had to act fast if she were to win the fight. The throne room was now partially on fire from the burning tapestries, and Ahsoka took advantage of that. As one of the hammers smacked her in the head, she used the force to tear a burning ember from the wall and throw it directly at Bowser. It smashed into the back of his head, catching his already burnt hair on fire and splintering into a thousand pieces. Bowser yelped and began smacking out the flames on his head, and while he was distracted, Ahsoka scrambled to her feet, picking up a spiky metal rod from behind her. With all her strength, she rammed the sharp end into Bowser's shell, splitting it in half with a sickening crack. He roared hoarsely and tried to grab the rod, but he was quickly becoming weaker as Ahsoka hit him over and over again with the rod. With his remaining energy, Bowser whacked the rod out of Ahsoka's hand. However, Ahsoka had found one of her lightsabers. In a split second, she sliced off Bowser's arms and had the weapon pointed at his throat. Bowser realised he was screwed. "Not so bad, am I?" Ahsoka mocked as Bowser groaned in pain. "Now tell me, where is my master?" There was a crash from behind her as Anakin Skywalker kicked down a door at the back of the throne room. "What's going on here?" he yelled, blue lightsaber flashing. "This place is a wreck! Ahsoka, is that you? Are you okay?" Ahsoka turned to him and smiled. "I should be asking you that question, Skyguy." Anakin laughed as he came towards her. "I guess I should have listened to you, Snips." Bowser's eyes went wide in disbelief. "But... how did you get out?" Anakin smirked. "Did you forget to take my lightsaber from me?" he asked mockingly. "You are pretty stupid to assume I'm harmless just because I'm sleeping!" Ahsoka turned back to Bowser. "How would you like to die, 'Your Majesty'?" "DIE?!" Bowser yelled. "You're the ones who deserve to die! You trespassed in my territory! That's why I captured your master!" "Are you aware that I was going to come for him?" Ahsoka asked. "Clearly not. You just assumed there was nobody on board the ship." "What ship? I didn't see any ship?" Bowser panicked. "Please, don't kill me!" "Any last words, monster?" Ahsoka smirked, raising her weapon. "NO!!!" cried Bowser. "PLEASE DON-" With a single blow, Ahsoka beheaded the Koopa King. Using the force, Ahsoka pulled her fallen lightsaber towards her and clipped both her weapons to her belt. Turning to Anakin, she smiled once again. "Let's get out of here, huh, Skyguy?" KO!!! Aftermath The koopa who escorted Ahsoka to the throne room had heard all the commotion and decided to check it out. However, instead of finding a throne room, he walked into a wreck. Burning embers littered the floor, the throne was knocked over, dead dry bones lay among the clutter of broken wood, tapestries and coins and the front door had been reduced to rubble. However, what shocked him the most was the dead corpse of Bowser, the Koopa King. He heard another noise from outside, and looked up to see a mysterious ship taking off from a distant hill. THE END Results WINNER: Ahsoka Tano Category:Fan-made Ahsoka Tano Death Battles